kenichifandomcom-20200223-history
Shōgo Kitsukawa
Berserker is the Second Fist of Ragnarok. He is often seen chewing bubble gum and hardly ever speaks. He has a calm disposition despite all the damage being done to Ragnarok and almost never loses his head, despite his seemingly ill-named position. Berserker is said to be the most fearsome fighter in all of Ragnarok, and Loki even believes that he could be a better First Fist than Odin (though Loki may have simply said it in order to plant a seed of betrayal in Berserker). However, Berserker shows no interest in becoming a leader for any gang, and is actually afraid of fighting Odin, believing that the latter is much stronger than he is. Berserker claims to fear boredom more than losing during his match against Hermit. Berserker is told by Loki to lead his "New Eight Fists" once the latter proclaims his betrayal of Ragnarok during the attack on Shinpaku Alliance. However once he got close enough, he quickly defeated them all, including Loki, and claims that he only came to Loki just to get closer to attack. He is subsequently challenged by Hermit, who became angry that Berserker took out Loki when he was going to do it. At the beginning of the battle, Berserker's foresight is unable to overcome Hermit's ability to land attacks, forcing him to use odd techniques to counter him. When Hermit gets around those attacks as well, Berserker finally goes into Berserker Mode and overwhelms Hermit. Ultimately, he is defeated by Hermit, who twists one of his arms and unleashes a multitude of devastating attacks. Berserker is unwilling to admit defeat and attempts to continue on, despite his injuries, but is dissuaded by Kenichi, who tells him that one should not be ashamed of defeat because one learns more from it. Berserker then stops trying to fight, warns Kenichi about Odin, and is finished off by the First Fist. Berserker's current whereabouts are unknown, but implied to be in YOMI, as he is shown standing amongst three people whom Kensei picked out for disciple testing. Powers & Abilities *'Innate Talent': Berserker is best known for his talents in any aspect of combat. While never trained formally or even routinely, Berserker's constant fighting has conditioned him to his peak of physical prowess, possessing agility, flexability, and dexterity that can match if not overwelm most opponents. At one point, he single-handedly defeats Loki and his band of New Ragnorak's with little effort. In addition, his unrefined fighting style is used to his advantage in confusing his opponents. Fighting solely on instinct, he has not set pattern of attacks, making it almost impossible for his opponents to anticipate his attacks. These talents of his have allowed his fighting prowess to naturally strengthen and develop with each fight and has allowed him to defeat many expert fighters, so many that he easily grows bored against most opponents. He is an immensely perceptive combatant, able to quickly see through his opponents attack patterns and battle methods. He can instinctively come up with various new and effective attack methods and perfectly copy the basics of any technique he sees. *'Incredible luck': Even in areas of probability being against him, Berserker is still able to instinctually turn things to his advantage. When he played poker against Loki (a pro at cheating) he managed to get a royal straight flush against Loki's 4 of a kind. *'Enhanced Instincts': While his untrained fighting abilities leaves him unpolished and full of openings, Berserker more than makes up for it with his unorthodox style, sharp instincts, and immense reflexes. When faced against opponents that are able to draw him out, he is able to quickly change his attack patterns to leave his opponent guessing, forcing them to rely solely on reflexes. Against equally fast opponents, Berserker relies on his instincts to perceive the incoming danger or his heightened reflexes to easily perceive the rythm of his opponents attack, as he did to the flashing speed of Takeda's illusionary left punch with minimal effort. *'Enhanced Strength': Befitting his large and defined build, Berserker is shown to have a high level of strength. During his fight with Takeda and Ukita, he was able to easily overpower the larger Ukita and effortlessly catch Takeda's powerful punches without moving off of Ukita. *'Enhanced Speed': Despite his large size, Berserker as equally impressive speed. Able to quickly change his attack patterns or direction of attack, he is able to leave his opponents unsure of his next attack, making it easier for Berserker to land a strike. *'Berserker Mode': Berserker's most revered ability. An adrendaline rush that lets Berserker access his full Dou energy to attack at much stronger, faster, and unpredictable pace. Odin stated that while in this mode Berserker has no pattern or thinking behind his attacks and that he was just relying on instincts and power. Trivia *He is named after Berserkers, Norse warriors. His sleeveless jacket also has Norway's flag pattern. He displays traits similar to the Nordic Berserkers of ancient times, such as displaying a furious battle rage in his attacks when aroused, as well negating feelings of pain through an adrenaline rush that enables him to ignore his injuries and continue fighting. *Berserker's spiked golden hair and large muscles may be a reference to the Super Saiyans from the Dragon Ball series. Category:History's Strongest Disciple Kenichi character Category:Ragnarok